object_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Plank
Plank is a male contestant on the Wooden Poop Nikes battling for a prize in Object Fantasy. No one knows what he is planning behind his back, but it's not good. Personality Plank is secretly a manipulator, but no one knows. In unison, he acts casual like everyone else, but really, he's a sick, manipulative, and twisted person. He plans to get rid of everyone with a plan so he can get the island first. He is a big liar when doing long talks with people. He tries to stay as meaningful as possible, but he has always been lying since he's been on the show. Appearance Plank's beta design was a light brown horizontal plank with legs and no arms. In object fantasy, he gained arms, he was flipped vertically, and gained three streak lines in the top left corner of his body. By episode 6, he gained a more detailed design, becoming a spruce plank with a bunch more streak lines. Coverage & Screentime Watery Start He appears at the challenge, to the left of Phone and Sign, leaning over the edge of his silver platform. He lost the challenge off-screen and was up for elimination. Smartie it Out He appears before the elimination, with a seriously worried look when Arizona Flag says Brazil Map will do the eliminations for them. Gladly, he was safe at the elimination with no votes. He was chosen onto the Wooden Poop Nikes by Button. His team lost and was up for elimination due to Cone interrupting Button and getting a creativity score of three out of ten. Objects Got Talent At the elimination, he didn't receive the most liked prize and was not eliminated from the show. His team won the challenge off-screen and his team enjoyed a day of solitude, not fearing the loss of another member. With a Side of Feelings At the challenge he looked over at Redstone and Phone, and started thinking on and writing on his test. His team lost the challenge due to poor knowledge skills and his team was up for elimination. Breaking the Barrier He appears at the elimination, merely standing there as Arizona Flag was announcing, and he had zero votes. He appeared at Arizona Flag's explanation of the challenge, then in the challenge he fell over and caused Sign to fall over. Sign was depressed, so he decided to try to make him happier by telling him thoughtful things and... telling him to throw his dodgeball at Microphone? Sign asked why, and he said it was because she was super loud. Microphone overheard and went over to them. Plank told her she yelled at him a long time ago for 'zero reasons given', and Microphone went ballistic, screaming at everyone, including him. It caused his team to win the challenge, due to Cone being fantastic at avoiding loud noises like a yell. Later on, he accepted Microphone's apology, and said he would accept any, not even revoking one single apology. He was going to continue talking but was interrupted by Phone, over-exaggerating that he had enough with the six hour speeches. Trivia * He has gone through major character development and has gotten a major appearance change by the span of 6 episodes.